Fixed-wing aircraft pilots typically strive to land the aircraft at a very low sink rate. Doing so may reduce the wear on the aircraft, reduce maintenance costs, increase passenger comfort and satisfaction, and generally increase safety. In order to reduce the sink rate of the aircraft during landings, pilots normally perform a flare maneuver prior to touchdown. During the flare maneuver, the aircraft pitches upward, reducing the sink rate to an acceptable level just prior to the main landing gear touching down on the runway.
However, performing a flare maneuver improperly often results in landings that are farther down the runway than the desired touchdown zone. Landing too far down the runway may require increased braking and thrust reverser usage, increasing maintenance and repair costs. In addition, several overruns typically occur each year because the aircraft touches down without enough runway distance remaining to safely come to a stop. These overruns sometimes result in physical injuries, as well as damage to aircraft and to airport property.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.